


Kissing Crusade

by Eternal_Love_Song



Series: ASBLS Expanded Universe [5]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: A collection of Kisses.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Toga Himiko/Original Female Character(s)
Series: ASBLS Expanded Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754704
Kudos: 2





	1. Sakana x Toga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeavenlyDIO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDIO/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Slightly Bitter Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450927) by [HeavenlyDIO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDIO/pseuds/HeavenlyDIO). 



Sakana hated keeping secrets. There were easy secrets, of course, like surprise parties and presents. Those were happy secrets, temporary. Just waiting for the right time to yell surprise or the anticipation of watching someone unwrap a box. Those secrets didn't hurt anyone.

Then there were hard secrets. Job secrets, work secrets, hero secrets, where life and death could be on the line and you were always on the wire. Those were the kind of secrets that Sakana hated most. She understood why she had to keep the hard secrets, and she would, but that didn't mean she liked it.

It meant that when she looked at Toga, wringing her hands and trying to get someone to tell her what was going om, it hurt all the more. It meant that she hated watching as her eyes filled with tears and hearing her voice begin to waiver. It meant that she wanted to press her hands to ears each time Toga tried to question where Shogeki was and if he was okay. It meant that she was forced to look into her girlfriend's panicked yellow eyes and say nothing.

"Mana-chan, please, I just need to know what's going on!" Toga cried. "Is Aki-chan okay? Is he dead? Please!"

Keeping secrets was possibly the very worst thing in the world to do.

"Oh, Toga-chan," Sakana said softly as she pulled the girl into her arms. There was nothing much that she could safely say. She didn't know if Shogeki was alright, what was happening, and the few things that she did know were... not great. She never wanted to keep secrets from her girlfriend, but it wasn't really her call to make. She tried to soothe her, rubbing the back of Toga's head and making gentle sushing noises in the hope of comforting her.

"Hey, look at me," She said softly. Toga looked up and she pressed a quick kiss to her nose. "You have to cheer up, okay?" She pressed another kiss to Toga's forehead. "When he comes back, you want to greet him with a smile, right?"

Toga smiled. It was small, but it was a marked improvement. "I'll try."

Sakana took Toga's face in her hand and pressed slow kisses to her cheeks, her chin, tilting her face as she added more and more kisses.

Toga giggled. "That tickles."

She pressed kisses to her neck and and eyebrows and ears. She pressed kisses sporadically all over Toga's face, faster and faster, until they were both giggling. Toga pushed closer to her and pressed a lingering kiss to Sakana's lips. She hummed into it, allowing herself to relax and stop thinking for just a few moments.

"Mana-chan," Toga said softly when they pulled apart. "Aki-chan will be alright, won't he?"

"If he's not, we'll be there to kiss him better, right?" Sakana asked her.

"Right."


	2. Rifuto x Kaisha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaisha comforts Rifuto after a break up.

Kaisha had never seen Rifuto cry before. The girl had always seemed so confident, so head strong, that Kaisha would have never imagined seeing her like this. The girl was as quiet as the room around them, the darkness of the empty common room like a cloak around her. Her glasses were pushed up by the palm of one hand while the other wiped delicately at tears stained eyes. Even her hair, usually kept in a tight and pristine braid, was mussed.

"It's rude to stare," Rifuto snapped, making Kaisha jump at being caught staring, though the shakiness in her voice took some of the sting out of it. 

Kaisha still moved into a quick, apologetic bow. "I-I'm sorry!"

The white haired turned to glare at her, but even in the dark Kaisha could see that her eyes were puffy. "What are you even doing up at this time of night?"

Kaisha couldn't help but shuffle in place nervously. Rifuto could be intimidating at the best of times and Kaisha wasn't usually one to place herself in difficult situations. Looking at her classmate now though, she couldn't feel right leaving her alone. She hesitated in approaching, but only for a few moments longer before moving to the couch and sitting with her albino classmate. She left plenty of space between them, rigidly facing forward and gripping her hands tightly in her lap. "I, um, couldn't sleep," she answered softly. She hunched over in her seat a little, tense, as she added, "Do... do you want to... um, talk about... anything?" Her voice became progressively lower as she spoke and she closed her eyes tightly as she waited for a response.

Rifuto huffed, followed by a sniffle. "Not that it is any of your business but I... had a falling out with my boyfriend... And now he... is not. Mine, that is."

"I'm... sorry..." Kaisha looked over at Rifuto again. "Is there anything I can do you help?"

"How could you possibly--" Rifuto cut herself off before she ended up screaming. She let out a frustrated breath before wiping her eyes and looking at Kaisha again. "I did not mean to be cross."

"No, I get it," She replied softly. "It's, um, lonely... being by yourself."

Rifuto sniffled again, studying Kaisha more closely. "Yes... yes it is." She sat up straighter and shuffled closer to Kaisha. "You... know what it's like to be lonely, don't you?"

Kaisha lowered her eyes and nodded. She wrapped her arms around herself and answered in a whisper. "Sometimes... anything is better."

Rifuto moved closer again. She reached out to place her hand on Kaisha's, smiling softly. Kaisha looked at her in confusion and Rifuto said, just as softly, "Anything is better, right?"

Kaisha looked down at their hands, then back up at Rifuto. Her eye were wide with disbelief. "I..."

Rifuto placed one hand on Kaisha's cheek. "I hope that I am not to forward in this," she said. She moved closer slower, telegraphing her movement in case Kaisha wanted to pull away. The girl's face reddened and she closed her eyes, but she didn't move. Rifuto pushed their lips together gently.

As soon as their lips touched, Kaisha surged forward, cupping Rifuto's face in her hands. She gasped in surprise and Kaisha took the opportunity to slip her tongue past Rifuto's parted lips. The kiss was passionate and fierce, so different to what Rifuto had expected, but easy to get caught up in. She relaxed, letting Kaisha guide the kiss, following her lead as their tongue tangled slowly.

Eventually, Kaisha pulled away from her, so slowly that a small string of saliva dangle between their parted lips. Rifuto turned red as she brought a hand to her lips quickly, wiping her mouth.

"Well..." Rifuto cleared her throat, pretending that her heart wasn't beating too fast in her chest. "That... wasn't what I expected."

Kaisha hunched back into herself as she said, "Anything is better, right?"

"That was..." Rifuto's hand drifted to her lips again. "Perhaps better than just... anything."

Kaisha smiled at her and Rifuto smiled back. Hesitantly, Kaisha reached out again to take Rifuto's hand, squeezing slightly. Rifuto would admit to feeling the smallest bit better.


End file.
